Did You Mean It?
by KissHerJack
Summary: Summary: "Did you meant it?" she asked, the question out of her mouth before she really had a chance to consider the words. "What you said..." FIFTH story in my UNSEEN AND IN BETWEEN series 9/Rose


**Title: Did you mean it?**

Author: Gail R. Delaney

**Series: The Unseen and In Between**

Genre: 9/Rose, Sexy Fluff

Setting: Post _The Long Game._ Just for clarification on some things happening here, you may want to read _TARDIS Lullaby_

Rating: Mature for heated innuendo

Summary: _"Did you mean it?" she asked, the question out of her mouth before she really had a chance to consider her words. "What you said."_

Rose heard Adam's mother's scream just as the TARDIS dematerialized. A slight ping of guilt hit her for the woman, but not a bit for Adam. The _genius_ had blown it, and he deserved what he got at this point.

She stood half-way up the ramp leading to the center console, watching her Doctor as he walked around the control panel, randomly flipping switches and turning knobs. It was just the two of them again, but it was different now, and she wondered how different it would be.

They'd spent the night together, or as close to 'night' as the TARDIS got. Either way, two days ago, they had just been the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Now, they were lovers. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of making love to him on the floor of his library, and again in his massive bed, and waking up curled against him with his two hearts beating beneath her hands.

She wasn't naïve, and had probably been a little more of a 'wild child' than her mother preferred, but Rose had never experienced the feeling of 'right' like she did with the Doctor. Probably why she took his hand that first time and ran away with him into Time and Space. Probably why she hadn't once doubted him, even when he thought she should, and probably why she worried about the 'what now' more than she ever had with anyone else.

Rose leaned her hip against the railing, curling her fingers around the cool metal behind her as she watched him. He glanced up once, then went right back to whatever he was doing. Something on a monitor caught his attention and he studied it with pinched eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, the question out of her mouth before she really had a chance to consider her words. "What you said."

"I mean everything I say," he said, without looking up. "What did I say?"

"You said…" She blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, stepping away from the ramp. "You said you only take the best, and you had me."

He did look up then, his intense eyes leveling on her. "Yeah. I meant it."

Rose smiled, feeling a little more confident, and nodded as she moved around the console toward him. She let her fingertips skim along the surface of the controls as she moved closer. He straightened when she reached him, looking down at her.

"You said you'd never been with anyone else you've traveled with." He nodded. "You meant that, too?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that, Rose."

"Would you lie to me eva'?"

His lips straightened and pressed together, and his gaze shifted over her features. Rose held her breath, waiting.

"Yes."

Rose scowled, tilting her head. Before she could think of something to say, he touched her cheek with the rough pad of his thumb. He brushed a stray bit of hair back from her temple, and the gentleness threw her off guard.

"I'd lie to you if it would save your life. But, that's the only time, Rose. Trust me."

Rose pulled her lower lip through her teeth and slid into the space between him and the edge of the console. She reached into the warmth trapped between his jacket and his body, finding the hem of his jumper so she could lay her palm against his skin. "I do trust you."

The Doctor leaned forward to rest his hands on the console behind her, bracketing her within the frame of his arms. His cheek, just slightly rough, rubbed across hers and she heard him inhale softly. Since the first time he took her hand — that they weren't running for their lives — and told her that he felt the Earth falling through space, she had known there was something amazing about his touch. Whether it was because he was what he was, or because he was _who_ he was, his touch was energy and excitement and fire. And now, when he touched her as a lover, the simplest contact made her heart pound and her blood warm.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" he asked, pulling back enough so he could look her in the eyes.

"Why weren't you ever…" She trailed off, listening to the way his breath deepened when she ran her thumb over his stomach just above his trousers. "_…with_ anyone who traveled with you."

"I wasn't always this handsome'," he said with a grin that said _Isn't it obvious?_

"Is that how it works? You get betta' lookin' when you hit nine hundred?"

"More distinguished."

Rose smiled and curled her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, her knuckles skimming his skin as she tugged him closer. "So, you're saying you were just too good looking for me to resist?"

The intensity in his eyes made her breath catch. He laid his hands against her cheeks, his thumbs brushing her face. As if studying a beautiful sculpture, he brushed her hair off her forehead and ran his fingertip over her lips. With an almost painful gentleness, he ran his touch along the side of her throat and along her chin before pushing his fingers into her hair and tilting her head, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

"No, Rose. You are too beautiful for _me_ to resist."

"You said that, too," she said, nearly breathless. Her heart pounded at the base of her throat and her skin tingled just beneath the surface. "You said I was beautiful. For a human."

"For any species," he said with a cocky smile before covering her mouth with his own, drawing in a sharp breath through his nose as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tight against him. "

Rose pushed the hem of his jumper up his stomach, growling in frustration that he still wore his bloody jacket and she couldn't get to his body the way she wanted. "How close do you think the TARDIS has put the bedroom?" she said against the side of his throat.

His answer was a low growl deep in his throat before he pulled back abruptly, caught her hand, and led her from the control room.


End file.
